


Cycle of Repeats

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Psycho Pass, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crime, Crossover, Death, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Dreams, Drinking, Family, First Impressions, Firsts, Flowers, Fluff, Fun, Games, Graduation, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memories, MikoTotsu Week, Non-Chronological, Photography, Profanity, Reincarnation, Revenge, Self-Destruction, Socialising, Time Travel, Wakes & Funerals, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://mikototsuism.tumblr.com/2k15">Mikoto/Tatara Week 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> There may be errors in my work this week. I'm actually really busy but Mikoto/Tatara are one of my most precious OTPs so of course I have to write for them! Please enjoy it nonetheless.

“King,” Totsuka begins and Mikoto is immediately on guard.

 

Mikoto grunts, turning away and refusing to meet Totsuka’s eyes. Totsuka doesn’t know anything about being subtle. He has actually been discussing his plans throughout the last week. Every member of HOMRA has heard it but Mikoto seems to be one of the few that has suffered through every detail. Chitose is probably the only one that has agreed to help out because Totsuka really needs to earn the money to pay Izumo’s kitchen repair fees.

 

The reality is, Totsuka is up to more mischief and there isn’t really a way to get out of it. Mikoto should actually know how to avoid him by now, but the surprising thing is, he still doesn’t. Mikoto justifies this by arguing that no one but Anna has that ability. No matter how many times Totsuka argues the _first_ _times_ arguments, Mikoto will fall for it because Totuska strikes a chord. Totsuka exemplifies his argument with Mikoto’s own behaviour—like the skipping of class right through to the continued habit of smoking.

 

Everything is easier after the first time is Totsuka’s persuasion. Mikoto cannot deny the truth on Totsuka’s words. All of his habits started with a first and continues until this day. Mikoto knows he won’t win so he keeps his silence, determined not to get involved this time. Once he breaks the first, Totsuka will have an easier way swindling Mikoto into a second, third and so forth. That’s just creating trouble for himself and Mikoto will not do that of his own volition.

 

“You just have to get the hang of it King!” Totsuka beams, excitement spilled across his face. “The first time is always hard but once you get that done—”

 

“No,” Mikoto declines and turns to face Izumo’s collection of liquor.

 

Mikoto actually can do as Totsuka says. It takes time but Mikoto is certain that he can adapt if absolutely necessary. The only thing is, Mikoto is both lazy and adverse to all of Totsuka’s ideas. They require too much energy. Mikoto is way past the age where he will play dress up—it’s a child’s game.

 

Totsuka pouts, huffing out a short, “Fine!”

 

Despite feeling a little but bad about it, Mikoto leaves it be because it’s probably one of Totsuka’s tactics to get under his skin. He keeps his head facing the liquor and lazily scans through the product names. When Mikoto finally senses that something is a little off, it’s too late. The moment he turns to face Totsuka to warn him off any offhanded tactics, Mikoto gets a splash of sticky orange juice thrown in his face.

 

“Ha,” Izumo laughs from behind the counter and Mikoto is sure that they’re colluding. “You’ll probably wanna shower. That’s gotta be sticky.”

 

Mikoto’s brows twitch but he looks down and feels the juice drip from his hair down to his face. It already feels stickier than Mikoto can handle but Izumo is still snickering as he gives Totsuka a high-five. Mikoto glares pointedly, but it does nothing for him. In the end, Izumo comes around and shoves him out of the way.

 

“I need to clean the floor before it stains,” Izumo pretends to sigh.

 

Mikoto gets pushed out of his chair and then he stands dripping onto the wooden floor. He can see Izumo eyeing him for making a mess—well, Totsuka made the mess, Mikoto is now contributing—and he feels uncomfortable under the glare. He doesn’t show the tinge of fear (this is still Izumo’s bar), but proceeds to take a step back as Izumo mops the floor and consequently, makes more of a mess.

 

“Mikoto…” Izumo begins.

 

“Okay,” Totsuka sing-songs cutting in to save Mikoto the lecture. “Go and shower King!”

 

Totsuka is simply doing things in his favour but Mikoto cannot dispute the idea. He feels distinguishing so he takes the chance to avoid the earful. Mikoto goes grudgingly up the stairs and steps into the shower. He runs a cold shower quickly and steps out to grab his clothes only to find that they have been replaced with items he doesn’t own. Totsuka has left him no alternatives. Mikoto cannot walk out there naked so he resists the urge of burning the set of formal clothes in front of him.

 

Fiddling around with the pieces for a good fifteen minutes or so, Mikoto finally manages to get it on. Maybe, he should have gotten tips from Izumo long ago, on how to put on a three piece suit. He could just go with the dress shirt, but it’s looking a little bit sheer—all in Totsuka’s plan of course. Grudgingly, Mikoto grabs the two remaining pieces and slips his arms into the waistcoat followed by the jacket. Now that he’s decent enough, Mikoto descends the stairs, ready to give Totsuka an earful for forcing him into such restrictive clothing.

 

The whole bar stops to stare at him when he steps through the doors. Mikoto can feel the red rushing but he stomps down on it—if it is this much red then he can deal with. Those that can sense the danger give Mikoto a quick bow and rush out of the bar to avoid the trouble. Mikoto turns to Totsuka with a stern look, demanding that the vassal obey his King. It’s rare for him to assert this power over his clansmen, but Mikoto thinks he’s earned the right in this context.

 

“Totsuka,” Mikoto sighs wearily, “Give me—”

 

“It’s perfect King!” Totsuka interrupts him, smiling brightly. Mikoto’s gaze becomes flat as Totsuka places a hand under his chin and tilts his head back and forth, “Wait, we’re missing something.”

 

Mikoto crunches his teeth together and attempts to ignore it as Totsuka steals Izumo’s sunglasses and perches them on Mikoto’s nose. Mikoto scrunches his brows again and then looks through the lens and frowns. Does Izumo always look at the world through such distorted colours? In the moment of distraction, Mikoto is lead to the couch and pushed into it. When he looks up through purple lenses, Totsuka is completely self satisfied.

 

“Now, let’s do this!” Totsuka exclaims, pushing Mikoto back into the couch and then putting Anna right next to him. He spins around the counter and grabs his hand-held recorder and changes the setting so that it’ll take photos. “HOMRA’s Modelling Agency debut!”

 

Anna of course, doesn’t affirm or reject anything. Totsuka takes it as an affirmation and proceeds with his plan to bring in the money. Anna follows Totsuka’s instructions carefully and soon enough has a hand held in the air, fingers split in a ‘V’ for the first shot. This one will be confined in the bar but the rest, Totsuka charm and then sell off for a profit. He needs to make up the money to pay Izumo back for that time they burnt the kitchen.

 

“King,” Totsuka grins slyly, “Follow Anna’s example please?”

 

Mikoto continues to glare at the man standing behind the lens. Totsuka is decked out in his usual casual attire—plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. Mikoto wants to get comfortable like that. They should swap, he thinks, but he knows that Totsuka would enjoy the suit just as much. It’s not much of a punishment like that but—

 

“King!” Totsuka whines, tilting his head away from the lens to glare, “Let’s try and match Anna, hm?”

 

Mikoto clicks his tongue, _as if_.

 

“Mikoto,” Anna nudges, looking up at him with expectant eyes. “We need the money.”

 

Mikoto makes a mental reminder to ensure that Totsuka doesn’t go near anything owned by Izumo ever again. Anna continues to blink up at him innocently and Mikoto crumbles under her gaze. Carefully, Mikoto tries not to tremble as he holds up a hand, mimicking her ‘V’ sign. The flash goes off and Mikoto’s hand is instantly settled on his knees. Surprising him, Anna perches up on her knees and then poking his cheeks to pull the corners of his lips up for the next shot. Totsuka laughs merrily throughout.

 

Halfway through their shoot, Anna sits in Mikoto’s lap and cheerily whispers to him that they can make Totsuka do the same. Mikoto manages a laugh (Totsuka captures it) and agrees. It takes a while but eventually Mikoto plots with the rest of his clan—compels them actually—and gets his revenge. They put the two sets together and it becomes Anna’s favourite shoot.

 

(Totsuka, as expected, enjoys every moment of playing dress up.)

 

_Fin._


	2. Day 2: On Camera | Third Person

Anna comes down the stairs neatly dressed for the upcoming ceremony. She rubs her eyes just a little to help dull the ache but takes a comfortable seat at the bar. Izumo is busy finishing off the drink for a few of their last patrons. Soon enough, all the clansmen will gather, so all Anna has to do is sit tight and wait. She sets her posture upright and leans forward a little to read through the names of the liquor.

 

When he can, Izumo slides a glass of juice over for her. Anna looks up at him, hoping that her eyes convey her gratitude. He ruffles her hair a little and moves on to clean his counter. Anna gives Izumo a little smile before she puts the straw into her mouth and turns her line of vision back to Mikoto and Tatara. Tatara is speaking animatedly while Mikoto replies blankly with disinterested intonations of _yeah_ and _hmm_. However, it doesn’t even deter Tatara from gushing on and on. Mikoto holds little interest in Tatara’s hobbies, but he has actually started to _indulge_ Tatara in it.

 

Anna smiles pleasantly around her straw. She enjoys watching them from afar. They are always beautiful but sometimes, she thinks they’re like Tatara’s flames—butterflies dancing softly around each other. It’s a routine that Anna has found comfort in. The scene is always the same no matter what it is that they are doing. Despite what’s done and gone, Anna remains mesmerised by how easily they fall into place.

 

_“King!” Tatara’s voice echoes, “You should actually_ try _it you know. You can sit there and say yeah all you want, but it’s nothing if you’re not going to try!”_

 

Mikoto grumbles in response, looking from where Tatara has his hands outstretched and where he is comfortable. Mikoto looks on as if he is considering the proposal but finally decides to stay right where he is. Although Anna wants to see it, Mikoto is not the type to dance. Anna giggles a little, causing bubbles to erupt in her little cup of juice. Izumo stops, turning to her and asking fondly, _did you just laugh?_ and Anna firmly shakes her head.

 

Sometimes she wants to say something, just to ask but Anna has a feeling that these moments will disappear the moment that she does. Tatara may not be so concerned but Mikoto is guarded. If she points it out like Izumo does, things might change and Anna doesn’t want that. So Anna opts to remains quiet and watches as Tatara begins presenting the pros of why ballroom dancing would be fun.

 

“Anna,” Izumo smiles and points to her empty cup. “Want a refill?”

 

Anna turns away from Mikoto and Tatara to look down at her cup. The ice is still there, but the liquid is gone. Smiling up at Izumo, Anna nods for another, just to keep her mouth occupied as she continues to observe the pair of butterflies inside Izumo’s bar. The bell chimes in the bar as usual and Anna keeps her eyes locked in that space despite how many people go.

 

She only grows annoyed when a new patron steps right into that space and sits in the chair that Mikoto had been sitting. In just a second, the mirage—Anna’s memory disperses into thin air. Mikoto’s laughter is cut off and Tatara is pull along with Mikoto into the black hole. Anna’s mouth part in surprise and the straw slips aside. Izumo rushes over to explain that they’re closing now but the damage is done. Izumo groans after the patron leaves because there’s nothing he can do to bring the moment back.

 

“Mikoto…” Anna whispers softly longingly, because Mikoto takes Tatara with him. “Tatara…”

 

“Anna,” Izumo pulls Anna away from that moment by placing a hand on her shoulder gently. He points to the window outside and Anna can see that all her clansmen have gathered, each with a rose in hand. “We should get going or we’ll be late.”

 

Anna looks up at him and puts a smile on her face, “Yes, let’s.”

 

They advance to the school as a group and sit restlessly for a couple of hours. None of the clansmen are the type to be still, so Anna just laughs quietly into her hands as the ceremony goes on and on. Once it’s all done, everyone is happy to be able to move about. Despite their lack of energy before, they show Anna how happy they are for her by presenting her with the roses. Anna smiles as she accepts the roses one by one.

 

“Congratulations on your graduation,” Izumo is the only one that hands her three roses at once, “Anna.”

 

Anna looks at final three roses and gathers them into her arms. She makes sure to smile at her audience and then, steps forward. Surprised, everyone takes a step back to give Anna her space but Anna crashes into Izumo, asking him for a hug because if she spreads her arms, she’ll lose her roses.

 

_Fin._


	3. Day 3: Quotes: "My life belongs to you." | "Your powers are meant to protect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t really kept up with K and I did a search for the first quote, but couldn’t find out who it was said by. I am assuming Totsuka from the extra information on the prompt page. If it’s incorrect, please just ignore it.

_My life belongs to you._

 

Mikoto jerks awake with a cold sweat running down his spine. It’s chilly enough in the room that he shudders. The room is empty and dark, elevating all of Mikoto’s senses to the cold but once he manages to settle, the flames awaken and warm him. However, it is quiet enough to reiterate how empty and hollow the place is without Totsuka’s voice. It doesn’t matter where Mikoto is—be it SCEPTER 4’s cell or HOMRA’s quarters—there hasn’t been a moment of peace since Totsuka left. Every night, sleep comes with a friend. The extra presence of guilt is not exactly a friendly company. Guilt always leaves Mikoto a bit breathless.

 

Mikoto groans as he pulls the pillow up to support his back. Totsuka’s voice continues to echo. The words resound in his ears again and again, like there’s no room for escape. _My life belongs to you._ There is no end to the repeat and it almost sounds a cheery as Totsuka’s signature _it’s fine, it’s fine, it’ll all work out_. Totsuka has made endless promises but none of them have been made true.

 

_My life belongs to you_.

 

The statement has never been heavier. Mikoto should have rejected the contention back then. It was not exactly a promise but Mikoto had unconsciously taken it as such. The fact is that it continues to weigh on his mind. It was a situation that could have been avoided. Totsuka should have taken precautions. HOMRA should have protected him. The bloody Colourless King shouldn’t have done what he did. However, anything external to HOMRA was out of Mikoto’s control and nothing about Totsuka is predictable.

 

_My life—_

 

“Shut up,” Mikoto roars because he already knows.

 

A life that has been given to Mikoto rests under his care so he should have been the one. Mikoto feels, now more than ever that he is not fit to be King, but the fact that he is, deems that he has a responsibility. Just because Totsuka has scraped pass all dangers in the past didn’t mean that he will be fine the next time. Thinking about it, Mikoto should have done all that was necessary to confine Totsuka to a safe place.

 

But Totsuka has never been Mikoto’s alone. Totsuka has always been the source of livelihood (ha, how ironic) within HOMRA and his influence was far and wide. It was not directly applicable to Mikoto alone. Everyone member of HOMRA has reason to rely on Totsuka. But in the end, Totsuka’s life is one that has been promised to Mikoto—it’s a life that Mikoto desperately needs. Clenching his hands together, Mikoto calls the flame that gives him strength and swears on his name as King, that he will avenge his vassal and take back what is his. If needed, Mikoto will go to the other side just so that he can reclaim it.

 

_Fin._


	4. Day 4: Angst | Rage | Guilt | Psychological

There is nothing that can stop Mikoto from moving pass the point of redemption. There is no room to feel what anyone else says that he should. Mikoto has a valid reason for revenge and Anna and Izumo understand him the best, but he also has consent from the members of the Red Clan who agrees with his sentiment. It is only the Blues who are concerned about the world, that are trying to stop him. For Mikoto, the world cannot be compared to Totsuka.

 

Even Anna, as much as Mikoto adores her, couldn’t stop him from losing control. No one can do that for him. Totsuka has _always_ managed to ground him in some way but he is no longer here to do that. Totsuka had that ability and Mikoto had no idea how much it effected it him until he lost it. Mikoto is sorry to those that he will be leaving behind but he cannot leave his revenge incomplete. He knows the feeling and impact of being left behind, but he cannot allow the Colourless King to walk away.

 

As King and as the one that Totsuka deemed had the power to protect, Mikoto cannot not let it go. So Mikoto does the opposite and holds on because that’s the one thing he is sure of. Even in his last moments, there’s nothing that can calm his anguish. Mikoto’s anger continues to burn in his chest. It may not be large now, but it’s still there. Mikoto is sure that if it doesn’t get put out now, he’ll end up destroying the Earth but at least, he has done what it is that he needs to do.

 

So Mikoto spreads out his arms, a genuine smile on his face for the longest time. It’s gratitude to the Blue King, but mostly, so that he’ll meet Totsuka with a smile. That should be enough to earn him forgiveness. Mikoto may not receive Totsuka’s approval right away, but he’ll get it one day. And if he doesn’t, Mikoto will put a different spin on it and get his way. On the other side, Mikoto can finally do the thing that Totsuka has always said he could do.

 

Protect.

 

_Fin._


	5. Day 5: Alternate Universe | Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this crossover can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2737448/chapters/6170210).

Inspector Totsuka has very little interest in the Sibyl System. He hardly touches the Dominator and only does so if Inspector Kusanagi glares at him. Mikoto finds kind of odd, but he knows that it has always been that way. Kusanagi has kindly informed Mikoto that Totsuka rarely activates the Dominator while on duty. One of the reasons is that they don’t have a lot of big cases—the other divisions get those—but the main one is clearly because Totsuka is kind of scaringly carefree. Kusanagi is always covering his ass because Totsuka is adamant about showing his _trust_ in his Enforcer. Mikoto wouldn’t be the first but—

 

“Mikoto!” Totsuka strides over cheerily, “We’ve got a job!”

 

Mikoto looks up from the computer screen with disapproval. How does Totsuka sound so happy at the prospect of seeing dissembled bodies and still manage to keep his Crime Coefficient so low? Mikoto _wants_ to know that secret. It feels like the first time in a long while that he has wondered about a question he seriously wants to find an answer to.

 

Mikoto grabs the jacket on his chair and slips into it as they exit the building. Totsuka fills Mikoto in on the details and then prompts him towards the car. Once they get the okay, Totsuka drives, following Kusanagi’s car. They make a speedy arrival at the scene, with their groups all divided and ready to get into action. Mikoto is told to stick close to his inspector to ensure that Totsuka doesn’t get himself into any trouble.

 

The instruction is oddly familiar, but Kusanagi sends them off before Mikoto can get a word of protest in. Sometimes, it feels like a lot of Mikoto’s job is to babysit, when in fact, that should be Totsuka’s job. As they advance forward, Mikoto feels like they are on a road trip instead of a job. The report says that the criminal is still on the scene, but Totsuka is humming a song as he searches.

 

“Inspector,” Mikoto sighs, “Our orders are to buy time. Can we do this properly?”

 

“We can talk,” Totsuka turns around with a grin and starts to walk backwards, “That could buy us some time.”

 

Mikoto’s eyes flatten because _when has talking with a criminal ever worked for Inspector Totsuka?_ Mikoto has been around for years now and he knows that criminals and Totsuka don’t mix. Instead, criminals tend to hate Totsuka’s type and every time he opens his mouth, their Crime Coefficient rises dramatically. Totsuka doesn’t seem to realise that he can be infuriating to some people.

 

“No arguments?” Totsuka grins, “We can move on then!”

 

Mikoto doesn’t have a decent argument in return because they _need_ Totsuka on the scene. Moving through the warehouse, Mikoto keeps his eyes and ears open. He needs to make sure that Totsuka is safe but at the same time, he needs to find the hostage and criminal. In the end, it is Totsuka that finds the hostage. Totsuka rushes over and instructs Mikoto to look in the final room of the warehouse to make sure that they aren’t missing anyone.

 

Mikoto doesn’t protest because he trusts that Totsuka can do this part impeccably. The reason they keep Totsuka in this division is because of his other ability. It doesn’t work on the Enforcers, but Inspector Totsuka has a certain charm with the victims. Unlike the criminals, victims tend to like Totsuka. The moment that he begins coaxing the victims, it is easy to see the change. Totsuka offers easy words but they are able to calm down the victim and gradually their Crime Coefficient lowers.

 

Moving onto the next room over, Mikoto keeps his ears open for any signs that Totsuka might be in danger. There is no one around but everything looks a little odd and out of place. Mikoto has had years of experience and this is concerning but he cannot make a move without Totsuka’s approval. Although he only intends to take a quick step backwards to go and consult Totsuka, Mikoto ends up breaking into a sprit. When Mikoto gets back to where he had left Totsuka, Inspector Awashima already on it.

 

Mikoto manages a sigh of relief as the Inspector Awashima’s Dominator makes a determination and eliminates the threat that looms before Totsuka. Totsuka, who had covered the victim, pulls away once the danger subsides and looks up at Awashima with a huge smile. She gives him an exasperated sigh but looks glad that he is okay.

 

“Thank you,” Totsuka beams.

 

Awashima nods sternly, “We’ll take the hostage from here.”

 

Totsuka is happy to hand the hostage over. Now that it is calm, Totsuka looks and feels unaffected. The hostage in his arms seems to have calmed down considerably from when Mikoto first saw her. It triggers a thought that Mikoto wants to test and he acts almost unconsciously but a hand descends on Mikoto’s Dominator and pushes it down. Mikoto raises a brow. He turns to glare but once the smoke clears, he finds Kusanagi smiling at him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were ya,” Kusanagi chides but offers Mikoto a smoke. “The Sibyl System isn’t forgiving.”

 

Mikoto takes the smoke and lights it against Kusanagi’s, “I know.”

 

“But anyone would be curious,” Kusanagi acknowledges, finally turning to the mentioned persion. “That Tatara of all people—”

 

Mikoto follows the direction Kusanagi is pointing but Totsuka is nowhere in sight. It’s not even the first time but Mikoto begins to worry because he doesn’t know if Totsuka is safe or not. Usually, it is not a problem because Tatara tends to disappear on his own, but they _are_ at a crime scene at the moment, so it’s likely that he’s been taken hostage. If Mikoto’s feelings are right then there is an accomplice.

 

“Fuck,” Mikoto groans, gripping tightly around his Dominator.

 

“That idiot!” Kusanagi curses under his breath and gives chase, “You go left, Mikoto.”

 

Mikoto follows instructions well if Kusanagi is exerting power. Inspector Totsuka is a different story but right now, Mikoto would be able to set aside their ranks and chew Totsuka out for his carelessness. Still, everything will have to wait until they find him. Mikoto dashes at his quickest pace but there’s not a sound that can be heard except for his own footsteps. Finally Kusanagi contacts him saying _five hundred metres forward_ and allows him to move with more accuracy.

 

They end up outside. Once he comes to a standstill, Inspector Totsuka is locked in between an arm with a gun at his head. Despite it all, Totsuka has his hands up in the air with a huge grin on his face. He has probably been trying to negotiate but it doesn’t look like it will work. From the corner of his eye, Mikoto can see that Kusanagi well prepared. Kusanagi already has the Dominator doing a scan so Mikoto doesn’t bother. He doesn’t need to doubt threat—Mikoto just needs to be ready to scope Totsuka away from danger once Kusanagi fires.

 

“I’m okay,” Totsuka has the audacity to smile, “Really!”

 

Mikoto takes careful steps forward and the criminal continues to drag Totsuka backwards. Mikoto has his hands held up without the Dominator to show that he means no harm. In this case, if they can negotiate it will be the best option. The higher ups probably won’t let Mikoto go if he loses Totsuka. Mikoto treads carefully and when he gets the signal, jumps for it.

 

“Tatara!”

 

Before the splash, Mikoto hears the sound of the Dominator announcing its elimination. When the Dominator settles, Mikoto hears Kusanagi calling out for the both of them but they are too baffled to reply and soon enough crash into the freezing water. Mikoto barely manages to get them both out of the water. He heaves a heavy sigh and then begins regulating his breathing to a slow rhythm. Mikoto ends up slumped over Totsuka, but Totsuka doesn’t seem to mind. Mikoto would darehim to since he had put up such a fight against Mikoto but not the criminal.

 

Totsuka had struggled, but not because he couldn’t swim. The excitement in his eyes doesn’t die down and Mikoto just doesn’t _get_ it. What is there to be excited about when they both almost died? Totsuka’s eyes just glow, despite the water that continues to trickle into his eyes. Totsuka cannot remember the last time he felt so happy. Totsuka has his eyes locked on his target and nothing else can steal his attention. It doesn’t even matter that they could have just died.

 

“What?” Tatara beams, cradling Mikoto’s face, “What’d you just say?”

 

Mikoto blinks, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Say it again!”

 

“Say what,” Mikoto huffs, exasperated.

 

“Before we fell in!” Totsuka exclaims, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “You said something!”

 

“Ta—” Mikoto starts but stops. Totsuka does not stop smiling and Kusanagi is giggling when he catches up to them. Mikoto detaches himself from Totsuka with a firm push and clears his throat. “Inspector.”

 

Totsuka reaches his arms over Mikoto’s neck and drags him back, both still situated on the floor. Mikoto is surprised by the strength that Totsuka is exerting and his eyes blow wide as he meets Totsuka’s. For the brief moment of silence, Mikoto wonders if this is really his inspector.

 

Kusanagi interrupts them but his voice is full of playfulness, “Hurry it up ‘kay, kids?”

 

Totsuka keeps his eyes on Mikoto, pretending as if Kusanagi hadn’t been there at all. Instead of letting go, Totsuka pulls Mikoto a little closer until their foreheads touch. It’s warm and Mikoto almost sighs into it. A sign that Totsuka is safe and alive is more reliving than Mikoto had believed it could be.

 

“But you just said it,” Totsuka gifts Mikoto a full and genuine smile, “One more time.”

 

Mikoto rolls his eyes. Even if Totsuka grants him peace, it’s only ever momentary, “This is inappropriate, Inspector.”

 

“I’m not—”

 

Ignoring the protest, Mikoto slips an arm under Totsuka and pulls him back up. Although he had been surprised by Totsuka’s power, Mikoto’s strength is still superior. Cradling Totsuka carefully, Mikoto throws Totsuka over his shoulder and begins walking so that he can catch up with Kusanagi. Mikoto does not need any more time there to allow any more rumours to develop and go around the office.

 

“We’re ready to go,” Mikoto announces to Kusanagi.

 

Totsuka kicks lightly because he doesn’t have the heart to hurt Mikoto, “We’re _not_!”

 

“You’ll have reports to write Inspector,” Mikoto reminds him. “A lot of them. For breaking protocol.”

 

The reminder makes Totsuka freeze in Mikoto’s embrace. Paperwork is one of the things that Totsuka hates the most. Mikoto almost laughs at how easy it is to pacify Totsuka.

 

“Well,” Totsuka pouts, but finally settles. “You have to help.”

 

“Okay,” Mikoto chuckles and his voice is barely audible, “Tatara.”

 

_Fin._


	6. Day 6: Lazy Days | Night In

There’s never a boring day with Totsuka’s always on the go hobbies, but they do have a few lazy ones. The first time it happened, Mikoto had been surprised. Now, it is those rare days that Mikoto appreciates the most. Today happens to be one of them. Instead of being out and about, Totsuka is right where he should be— _home_. Mikoto is just on the other side of the door but he can feel Totsuka’s calming presence.

 

It puts a little smile on his face as he pushes the door open softly. As expected, Totsuka is right there. Totsuka is curled up on the small couch with a single layer of blanket wrapped around his shoulders. When Totsuka hears Mikoto, he turns around and flashes Mikoto a wide smile. In Totsuka’s hands is a mug of hot chocolate. Mikoto can tell that the decision to stay in tonight had been rather spontaneous because there is still hot smoke rising from the mug.

 

“King,” Totsuka greets, a huge grin spread across his face.

 

“You’re not going out today?” Mikoto has developed a habit of asking.

 

Totsuka’s quiet and tame appearance can be odd at times. Mikoto knows that Totsuka has a hard time staying in one place, but when he does, it’s really peaceful. Like now, Totsuka gracefully gets out of the sofa and waves Mikoto over. Mikoto remains still, forcing Totsuka to reveal his intentions first. Laughing, because he knows his King well, Totsuka pats the couch lightly, indicating that he wants to share it.

 

Mikoto advances slowly because Totsuka looks sincere, but he might have another little prank up his sleeves. When Mikoto finally settles down, he is glad that there isn’t an evil plan waiting for him. Instead, Totsuka hums in delight and settles himself comfortably into Mikoto’s lap. It looks like Mikoto is meant to be Totsuka’s cushion tonight. Mikoto sighs out of fondness but does his part and drapes the blanket over the both of them. Once everything is set, Totsuka hums happily around his mug.

 

“The view of the stars from your room is always the best,” Totsuka explains softly.

 

Mikoto scoffs a little but rests his cheek against Totsuka’s head. “Isn’t it the same as always?”

 

“Well,” Totsuka looks up at Mikoto and giggles, “You always shine the brightest, King.”

 

It takes a while for Mikoto to process but once he does, he scrunches his face in distaste. Whenever Totsuka is high on sugar, he tends to say the most horrible things. Izumo should probably get rid of all the hot chocolate they have. Seeing Mikoto’s contorted face causes Totsuka to break into laughter and that laughter manages to dispel any ill feelings Mikoto has. Totsuka always manages it so easily, Mikoto should be afraid of him, but he isn’t.

 

“King?” Totsuka whispers, blinking innocently.

 

Mikoto refuses to meet his eyes and uses a hand to set Totsuka’s head straight. Mikoto turns Totsuka’s eyes back to the window so that he can view the _real_ stars. Totsuka settles easily, knowing that he shouldn’t push the boundaries. Mikoto is grateful for that and rests his cheek against Totsuka’s soft locks of hair again. Pressed close like this, Mikoto can appreciate the way that Totsuka’s heart is always beating calmly and allows it to lull him to sleep.

 

_Fin._


	7. Day 7: Laughter | Fun & Games

Mikoto holds onto the mass of cards and stares at it, bewildered. He hadn’t been paying attention but Kamamoto has just announced that the game has ended. Just _how_ did he end up with so many cards in his hands anyway? Anna had been the first out of the game and Totsuka soon followed. Yata, had tried really hard to lose, but here Mikoto is, holding the largest pile of cards from their game of Cheat.

 

“Mikoto,” Anna looks up at him, blinking slowly. “You’re terrible at this.”

 

Mikoto flinches at her words. Kusanagi and Totsuka exchange a knowing look. During their first few games, Yata had been full of praises for their King. The rest of HOMRA had been snickering at how much their King sucks at these types of games. Mikoto had only been going along because Anna asked him to, but he has no interest in playing games. Mikoto has allowed all comments to pass but it seems like Anna’s comment has affected him the most. It gives Kusanagi and Totsuka a means to laugh while all the other members look on in awe.

 

Mikoto closes his eyes and opens them with a renewed look of determination. Everyone stares in disbelief. Mikoto grunts, making Anna giggle. Mikoto tosses the cards to the centre again and allows the cards to be distributed it again for a rematch. Mikoto surprises everyone with his gesture but no one comments on it. If Mikoto were asked, he would say that it’s because Anna is having fun but Totsuka has a feeling that their King is out for revenge.

 

Kusanagi swaps his position out for another person to play. He slips into the kitchen to make dinner and Chitose takes his place in the game. As the last person to join, Chitose gathers the cards together and shuffles them thoroughly—all under Mikoto’s careful gaze. Totsuka giggles into his hands, pleasantly surprised by how much Anna continues to affect their King. It’s a side of their King that Totsuka rarely sees, so he wants to bask in it for a little longer.

 

“Please start us off,” Totsuka requests, giving Anna a small smile. “Anna.”

 

Anna nods, placing a single card down on top of the three and claiming it to be a two. The game advances around their circle in the clockwise direction. Everyone’s demeanour changes the moment that it is their turn to lie. They are all cautious and on edge. Mikoto is emitting a fiery aura and only Totsuka and Anna have the guts to compete and call their King out on his lies. When the game finally ends, Mikoto does manage to land third place by cheating.

 

(Not with his cards, rather his overpowering presence as King but a win is still a win.)

 

As expected, Anna takes first and Totsuka second. Anna has an amazing poker face and Totsuka is not as easy to get pass as he appears to be. Everyone acknowledges that Anna is a master of the game, but offer praises to their King. They have been at this game for over an hour already. If this goes on any longer because their King is intent on taking first place to impress Anna then they’ll all starve to death. Everyone sends Anna a pleading look. Anna’s lips twist upwards slightly but she finally gives Mikoto her approval. Totsuka is all for it. It’s rare to see the King’s genuine smile.

 

“Okay,” Kusanagi pops his head back into the bar just in time, “Pack it all up. Time for dinner.”

 

“Yes!” Everyone cheers. “We’ll clean up so you can go first, King.”

 

To help, Anna nods at Mikoto and holds out her hand. Mikoto looks down at it for a brief moment and then grabs onto it. She walks him towards the kitchen and everyone else in the room sighs out in relief. They have never seen their King like this before and some of them (Yata mainly) never want to see it again. Once they have cleaned up everything, they agree not to bring up the games at the dinner table. It makes Totsuka cackle and everyone whips their head around because that is the most devilish sound they have ever heard.

 

“Totsuka-san!” Kamamoto groans, because he can already see Totsuka’s evil plan. “No!”

 

Yata looks around bewildered, “What…?”

 

Bandou shakes his head and comes to an agreement with Akagi to shut Yata up before he can draw attention. They both attack at once and seal Yata’s mouth but stopping Yata means nothing. Yata is slow and that’s okay. The one they should have gone for is Totsuka, who’s eyes are now glowing with mischief.

 

Eric whimpers, “Your personality is worse than I thought…”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Totsuka ignores all their protests and sing-songs his way up to the kitchen, “Anna will fix it!”

 

_Fin._


	8. Day 8: School

“It’ll be fun,” Izumo suggests by way of persuasion. “Free alcohol Mikoto.”

 

A _group date_ doesn’t sound like any fun to Mikoto, but the prospect of free alcohol after all of his hard work this semester is promising. Mikoto hums in contemplation but Izumo sticks to his argument. In the end Mikoto acknowledges the idea and sends Izumo away because he needs to be on his way to submit his final paper. Izumo says he’ll be in contact and Mikoto stores that information but goes on, without much though on it. He could easily have alcohol at home (without the company of other people). However, Mikoto gets caught on his way out. Izumo keeps a tight hold on his arm and drags him along.

 

Begrudgingly, Mikoto offers a single warning, “I’m only here for the alcohol. No socialising.”

 

“Got it,” Izumo grins, sheepishly.

 

Mikoto throws his best friend a glare. Izumo blinks innocently but Mikoto doesn’t give it up. Mikoto continues staring until Izumo acknowledges the message that he is trying to get across.

                       

“I won’t set you up with anyone,” Izumo assures with a grin that cannot be trusted, “Don’t worry.”

 

Mikoto decides to be cautious about it but true to his words, Izumo doesn’t try to introduce Mikoto to anyone. Instead, Izumo kindly offers Mikoto a corner seat so that he’s away from the crowd. Mikoto sits in the corner so that he can just have the alcohol and food. It turns out to be the _worst_ plan since he ends up being cornered between the guy sitting next to him and the girl opposite of him who stares at him all night.

 

Izumo had been around but now that Mikoto looks, he is nowhere to be seen. Mikoto had heard Izumo’s voice sweetly calling for _Seri-chan_ so that’s probably where Izumo is but Mikoto cannot go up to find him. The space is small and the atmosphere is not one Mikoto wants to disrupt, especially since there is one especially cheery kid dancing around the place. He is catching everyone’s attention and Mikoto doesn’t want to walk pass the scene. Mikoto feels like he’s gone to war and is surrounded on all sides. The girl in front of him that keeps stealing glances and that makes him feel awkward. When she stops staring at him, he’ll slip away and leave Izumo with his tab.

 

“Um…”

 

Mikoto brings the cup to his mouth and attempts to ignore her as she begins to fidget. _This_ is why he didn’t to come. He gets enough of it at university. Apparently, Izumo had said something as a joke but it had stuck and ruined Mikoto’s image. Mikoto doesn’t bother denying it, but he’s not always out for blood like the rumours say. She looks as if he’s going to murder her at any moment. Mikoto isn’t sure if she’s going to scream at him and tell him to go away or not, but he does _not_ want to experience that in a social place.

 

Mikoto tries not to meet her gaze but she continues to look at him. She opens her mouth, utters a small sound and then closes it again. Sighing, Mikoto keeps his mouth around the cup as he plans an escape. The person sitting next to him is getting ready to move. Mikoto tries to time it so it seems like they’re leaving at the same time but an interruption comes.

 

“Hi, hi!” A bright and cheery voice interrupts and Mikoto freezes up. The extra cheery kid is here but _what for?_ “Oh, you should eat more! Drinking without any food will give you a stomach ache!”

 

Mikoto stares up at the boy, mouth agape because he just can’t believe it. The sandy blonde has been on the other side of the room the whole night. There’s no reason to be over here! However, he falls right into place, into the spot that is now vacant, because the guy sitting next to Mikoto had gotten up to go somewhere. He slips right in and nudges Mikoto lightly with a wider grin on his face. It is _too close_ but Mikoto can deal with the proximity over holding a social conversation.

 

“Totsuka Tatara,” he introduces, holding out a hand for Mikoto to shake. Mikoto doesn’t, so he continues. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before!”

 

It’s a cue to introduce himself but Mikoto grabs his cup and pointedly ignores his new company. He drinks and drinks so that he can keep his mouth occupied, but it doesn’t stop Totsuka from trying to start a conversation. Mikoto keeps drinking and hopes that Totsuka will tire of this game. However, Totsuka decides to take a different route around the problem.

 

“Eat up,” Totsuka exclaims, picking items out of the _nabe_ pot and putting it into Mikoto’s small bowl. “You’ll really hurt your stomach if you don’t.”

 

Mikoto finally turns to look at him because this is a whole new level of invasion. However, Mikoto falters in the face of Totsuka’s smile. It’s genuine and hopeful. It’s so easy to fall prey, Mikoto doesn’t even realise that he’s already picking up his bowl and chopsticks. He eats quietly, still saying nothing but Totsuka continues to fill up his bowl. Conversation flows from Totsuka’s side but it stops the staring the Mikoto gets from the other side of the table so at the very least, Mikoto listens and sometimes, hums noncommittally in response.

 

It keeps up for a while as Totsuka drinks the night away. Totsuka ends up drinking more than Mikoto can count and before Mikoto knows it, Totsuka is swaying in his seat. Totsuka’s smile becomes wider and Mikoto feels a need to protect Totsuka from any danger but Mikoto also feels a need to keep a distance. Totsuka has become increasingly touchy and Mikoto is not used to such open displays of affection.

 

At the end of the night, everyone is shuffling out and Mikoto is stuck with Totsuka asleep against his shoulder. Mikoto looks around and hisses at people, trying to get them to stop moving out. He tries to speak up but his voice remains quiet because he doesn’t really want to wake Totsuka up. Mikoto is thankful for Totsuka because he had kept people away but at the same time, he really wants to have some time to himself. At least, someone notices Mikoto’s dismay.

 

“If you’re looking for Kusanagi…” Munakata informs Mikoto once he has gracefully set down his cup, “He left earlier, with Awashima-kun.”

 

Mikoto’s brows twitch and he’d throw a fit to get through the crowd to hunt down his best friend but he can’t. Totsuka is fast asleep in his lap and he had been a saviour so Mikoto needs to return the favour. Mikoto hates owing other people things so he asks around (politely) to see if anyone knows where Totsuka lives. It’s not surprising that no one answers. Sighing, Mikoto checks for some identification but there is nothing for him to rely on. Mikoto ends up dragging Totsuka back home with him.

 

Totsuka ends up making the worst first impression ever.

 

(In the hallway of Mikoto’s home, Totsuka throws up everything he’s consumed that night.)

 

_Fin._


	9. Day 9: Attraction | NSFW

Sometimes, Mikoto burns. It is out of his control but it’s not his flames. It feels like it belongs deeper within. At first, Mikoto couldn’t tell the difference, but eventually it became clear that the burning Mikoto feels when Totsuka is near, is not consuming like his flames. It makes his chest ache and his cheeks warm, but not quite like the red that he carries. However, being able to tell the difference doesn’t mean that Mikoto understands it.

 

It is quite the opposite.

 

Mikoto can separate them, but it doesn’t make them any less confusing. The burn softens when Totsuka is near and sometimes Mikoto understands it (when Mikoto is out of control and only Totsuka can calm him) and sometimes, he doesn’t (when Totsuka smiles and there’s nothing to be happy about but Mikoto’s heart jumps anyway). Mikoto thinks that it is just an effect of being around Totsuka all the time but has nothing to test it against.

 

Even now, Mikoto has a hand pressed lightly over his chest to gauge the pain. It’s nothing intense but the warmth wrapping tight around his chest is very much real. The ache is dull but it lingers, a lot longer than anything Mikoto is used to. Whenever this happens, it feels like Totsuka doesn’t solve the problem but adds to it every time he laughs or smiles.

 

Mikoto has the urge to go and ask, _what exactly are you doing to me?_ but he doesn’t even know if he wants an answer. It’s not really hurting him so Mikoto doesn’t need it to stop, but he has a feeling that it will, if he asks. In the end, Mikoto sits and observes quietly. Eventually the pain subsides and Mikoto heaves a sigh of relief. Now, he can take his eyes away from Totsuka and finally have a moment to compose himself. Mikoto plans to do just that when Totsuka steps right into his line of sight.

 

“King!”

 

Mikoto jerks back, dazed, “What…?”

 

Totsuka pouts, “You weren’t listening to me!”

 

Mikoto’s brain short-circuits. He didn’t even realise that Totsuka had been talking to him and there it is again—the warmth coiling around his chest. Mikoto catches himself reacting and quickly folds his hands together. This is something he doesn’t want Totsuka to catch onto yet. Totsuka shakes his head with a pout but eventually flashes a wide smile at Mikoto before he continues. Mikoto zones out again because he doesn’t understand how easy it is for Totsuka to do such a thing to him.

 

“Did you get it this time, King?”

 

Mikoto blinks at him and nods, “Yeah.”

 

Mikoto doesn’t but trusts Izumo to fill him in. Izumo doesn’t even get halfway through explain when Totsuka comes back with all his camping equipment. Only when Totsuka comes back, all ready to go does Mikoto realise what he has agreed to.

 

“Three days and two nights,” Izumo is finishing his explanation. “Only the two of you.”

 

“What.” Mikoto blurts out.

 

“Not _what_ ,” Totsuka swats Mikoto’s hand gently. “It’ll be fun!”

 

Mikoto shoots Izumo a pleading look because it really won’t, but all he gets in return is a pat on the shoulder.

 

_Fin._


	10. Day 10: Loyalty | Kindness

Danger has always lurked around Totsuka. Mikoto has known this ever since the first hospital incident. Izumo had said that they probably couldn’t get rid of Totsuka and his prediction had come true, just like the words of a curse. Mikoto couldn’t keep Totsuka away. That is Mikoto’s first mistake. The second mistake is Mikoto’s failure to keep Totsuka close. No matter who it is that comforts him, Mikoto knows that he could have done more.

 

Despite all the years that Totsuka had to escape, all that Totsuka could have done, he chose to stay by Mikoto’s side. Thinking about it, there were so many hobbies that Totsuka could have made a career out of but he chose to continue being Mikoto’s vassal. It was never a smart choice. Izumo had reminded Totsuka repeatedly and Anna had given him a definitive warning. Many fellow HOMRA clansmen had questioned Totsuka’s presence in HOMRA, but none of it mattered. Totsuka knew what exactly his choice entailed.

 

Totsuka accepted every consequence of his choice it to the very end. Even at his last moments, Totsuka was content with his decision. Mikoto cannot say that he feels the same. It’s like Mikoto never shares Totsuka’s sentiments. Their wish is the same, but it requires different things. Mikoto wants Totsuka to be safe and Totsuka claims that the safest place he can be is by Mikoto’s side. The logic doesn’t match up because being by Mikoto’s side is anything but safe. Mikoto is a danger himself but the people that HOMRA clashes with are dangerous in their own right.

 

“Mikoto,” Izumo shuffles forward to nudge Mikoto along. He gives Mikoto’s shoulder a firm squeeze. “We should send him off now.”

 

Mikoto hums noncommittally. Mikoto allows Anna to put the rose above the box and as everyone shuffles backwards, Mikoto advances. Calling upon his flames, Mikoto moves forward slowly, chanting _no blood, no bone, no ash_ as his clansmen repeat. Mikoto hopes that Totsuka will know that all of his family and friends are here with him today. It is the least that they can do. Mikoto will be the one to continue the rest.

 

Mikoto lowers his hand to the white box and watches as it catches fire, yellow, orange andred. _No blood, no bone, no ash_. Mikoto holds onto the last piece of Totsuka but he will leave nothing else behind. He keeps the earring as a vow to avenge Totsuka at all costs. No matter when it is or how it is, Mikoto will be sure to complete it. Until then, Totsuka only needs to be a part of Mikoto’s memory.

 

(But at least, Totsuka is a memory full of happiness.)

 

_Fin._


	11. Day 11: Touch | Pining

Mikoto is not actively looking for it but the traces of Totsuka continue to linger long after his funeral. Totsuka could settle and be a fragment of Mikoto’s memory but he’s more—he’s a haunting presence. Mikoto sees Totsuka everywhere he goes and hears Totsuka in everything that he does. Mikoto ends up trapping himself in his room upstairs but to no avail. The bed is missing Totsuka’s warmth and the view from the couch sees no stars. Mikoto is not a star—it has always been Totsuka.

 

Sighing, Mikoto turns away from the window and shuffles to the corner of the room. It is the safest place in the room because Mikoto holds no prominent memory of Totsuka there. Crouching down in the corner, Mikoto leans against the wall to cool down his head. There is nothing that Mikoto can do until all the preparations are complete, but he doesn’t want to wear himself out with his memories before then.

 

Izumo might have told him to take some time out but Mikoto cannot do that. Mikoto can only see one road to the end. Nothing can soothe him but revenge. It will be a difficult road to take but Mikoto is sure that he will be able to take it to the end. Mikoto only has one target. However, Mikoto knows that his rage is hard to control so he has taken to confining himself inside to avoid unnecessary conflict before the final battle.

 

So Mikoto fights himself and continues to stare at the blank wall. It doesn’t conjure up any memories of Totsuka and that is good enough to let Mikoto close his eyes momentarily. Mikoto doesn’t sleep—he has tried and it only made things worse. In his dreams, the scenery is always the same—damaged lands, fiery skies and hands that are stained blood red. Just thinking about it makes Mikoto jerk. He opens his eyes and finds that his hands are trembling.

 

It is a mistake to look.

 

Mikoto stares into the palm of his hands but this time, they’re clean. Biting down on his lips, Mikoto squeezes it and then releases his grip on nothing but air. The image is clearly there but in reality, it’s an empty place where Totsuka used to be. It’s not much of anything really. Outsiders will not be able to tell, but that small gesture from Totsuka had been Mikoto’s saving grace.

 

But now Mikoto looks into the palm of his hand and feels the emptiness. It’s not just his hands. It’s everything in between—from Totsuka’s singing voice, to his radiant smile to the sound of his footsteps. Mikoto misses everything, but it is the way that Totsuka always touched him—gently, reassuringly—that Mikoto misses the most.

 

Mikoto can remember the shape of Totsuka’s lightly clenched fists but he can’t feel it—not the shape, not the warmth nor Totuska’s light display of strength. Now that Mikoto thinks about it, he realises that Totsuka’s small hand is something that has always been stronger than all of Mikoto put together. The little retaliating push that Totsuka returned against Mikoto’s palm had always been Totsuka’s assurance.

 

Mikoto has never seen Totsuka in this light before. Mikoto always felt that Totsuka was in need of protection and Mikoto still feels that he could have done more to protect him. However, now that Mikoto doesn’t have Totsuka by his side he realises that Totsuka had been his supporting pillar. And now that the pillar that Mikoto had been relying has crumbled, it is only a matter of time before he follows. Mikoto has strength but Totsuka has been the one to hold it all together. Mikoto might have the title of King, but he is not one with Totsuka.

 

Cradling his hands together, Mikoto forces the trembling to stop. Despite how loud his head is being, Mikoto is well aware of his surroundings. He can hear the footsteps on the stairs and knows that it is time. Mikoto cannot show weakness so he forces everything that’s breaking inside of him to stop. For a little while longer, he needs to keep it together. Just for a little while longer.

 

_Fin._


	12. Day 12: Extra AU: Reincarnation AU | Royalty AU | Alternate Timeline AU

Mikoto jerks violently and when he opens his eyes, he finds that he is back in the comfort of his own room. His hands tremble beside him and it’s a reminder that he hadn’t managed to complete his mission again. The hand that Mikoto had desperately held onto had gone limp and cold. Nothing ever changes but Mikoto doesn’t have it in him to stop trying. There is something compelling about that person.

 

However, that person doesn’t seem to exist in this world. He is probably already gone, just like the person that disappears in every one of Mikoto’s dreams. Whenever he dreams, Mikoto makes an effort because the possibility of preventing the death is there, but he always fails. There’s never a foolproof solution.

 

This time he had been no different. Mikoto couldn’t do anything again and his heart aches. No matter what it is that Mikoto does, it is never enough. Mikoto is angry at himself but then angrier at the phone that begins blasting by his bedside. It isn’t the alarm but rather, his best friend.

 

“Izumo,” Mikoto groans as he picks it up. “What is it.”

 

 _“Can’t you sound happier,”_ Izumo asks in the same bland tone. _“I woke ya up as asked.”_

 

Mikoto grunts, “I was already up.”

 

 _“Oh,”_ Izumo mutters, annoyed now. _“Well, are ya coming to help out today?”_

 

Mikoto turns his gaze to the digital clock on his side drawer and nods. It’s a Friday so the bar is going to be really busy. Mikoto troubles Izumo too much and that’s why he promises to help out on Fridays. However, ever since this weird thing started happening with his dreams, Mikoto hasn’t been of much help. In fact, he has asked Izumo for more help so it’s about time that he returns the favour.

 

_“Mikoto…?”_

 

“What?” Mikoto replies.

 

 _“Are you coming?”_ Izumo repeats.

 

Mikoto blinks and is about to tell Izumo that he had already said yes, but then remembers that he hadn’t actually said it. This time Mikoto confirms it verbally and Izumo asks him to stop by the grocery store before he comes. Mikoto groans because the only thing on the list is frozen red beans. It is a chore because Izumo’s favourite customer is the only one with such odd tastes.

 

 _“Don’t be late today!”_ Izumo reminds him before hanging up.

 

As soon as the call ends, Mikoto drops his head back down on the pillow. Despite being completely awake now, Mikoto can remember every single detail of his dream. It feels like a reoccurring dream because the result is always the same but it can’t be because the setting differs. These dreams have felt increasingly real. Izumo tells him that it is just a lucid dream but with the amount of times that Mikoto has seen the same scene unfold, it’s probably not. No matter how Mikoto tries to control it, the end results of his dreams are always the same.

 

Mikoto may be the one seeing it but he is not the heart of the dream. There’s someone else—someone that Mikoto doesn’t know but he appears in every dream. Mikoto had described it to Izumo, a tall and lanky man with marbled brown eyes and hair that is the colour of sand. Mikoto also described him as a bubbly person with a dozen hobbies and a smile that rivals the sun. Izumo knows too many people that can fit the bill but none of the photos that Izumo had shown Mikoto were of the correct person.

 

At first, Mikoto couldn’t care less but eventually the dreams began lingering on his mind. Every time Mikoto dreamed, the man died. No matter what it was that Mikoto did in his dream to try and prevent it, the death occurred as if none of Mikoto’s efforts mattered. Eventually, it took a toll on him. Mikoto began to feel attached and the pain that struck his heart every time the man died increased as if that pain had always been there.

 

Sighing, Mikoto rolls out of bed to avoid falling asleep again. Every night has been hell. Mikoto hasn’t slept well because every time he closes his eyes, he has to adapt to a new world and when he wakes, Mikoto has to come to accept that this person, keeps dying because of his failure to do anything about it. It’s actually a scary thought but Mikoto feels like he’s not even dreaming anymore—just transported to that place to suffer through an unknown man’s death.

 

Mikoto completes his morning routine quickly and runs off to the nearest grocery store. Although Mikoto had gotten up on time, it is way past noon. He is constantly feeling tired because of how taxing the dreams are. The dreams are also more time consuming than Mikoto would like, but he hasn’t found a way to stop them. As he walks around the isles to find the frozen red beans, Mikoto recalls the dream he had woken up from tonight.

 

This time, it wasn’t anything like the first. The first had been the most violent because Mikoto had been granted power beyond his control. Mikoto knows that the man had died from a gunshot wound and Mikoto had sent him off with a cremation. Comparing it to all the other dreams, last night’s dream had been rather tame. Instead of getting himself into trouble, the man had died a natural death. Mikoto thinks that it is natural because the man’s health constitution didn’t seem to be good, but he looked young enough for Mikoto to deem it a problem.

 

Sighing, Mikoto pushes the thought out of his mind and grabs hold of the brand that Izumo had told him to buy. He walks up to the counter and waits his turn. Mikoto doesn’t actually need to think about the dreams because he’ll definitely experience another one tonight. If Mikoto cannot escape it at night, he might as well have some peace during the day.

 

When he hears the word _next_ , Mikoto makes his way forward and pays. Because the weather is scorching hot, Mikoto rushes towards the bar. Izumo would be extra annoyed if he were late today. Luckily the bar is nearby and Mikoto manages to slip in while Izumo is busy serving a customer. It saves him from getting a lecture and Mikoto gets right to work after putting the red beans into the freezer.

 

The evening keeps Mikoto occupied. Fridays are always busy and so it’s easy to forget the things that Mikoto often experiences in his dreams. The bar fills up and the noise (although Mikoto dislikes it) drowns out all of Mikoto’s lingering thoughts of guilt. Izumo who catches him zoning out, gives Mikoto a good pat to the back to set him straight again.

 

“Maybe your place is haunted ya know,” Izumo says when they finally get around to closing the bar. “You’re looking more and more like hell.”

 

Izumo must be talking about the dark circles developing under Mikoto’s eyes. Mikoto ignores the comment. Izumo had suggested moving before but Mikoto likes his place. It is close and the rent is cheap. Besides, Mikoto doesn’t believe in the supernatural, but if it has to be something of the sort then Mikoto can believe that he probably owes that person a whole lot.

 

“Please take this out,” Izumo asks, handing him the bag of trash.

 

Mikoto grabs onto it and makes a swift exit for the back door. It’s a lot heavier than usual and they have one more that Mikoto will have to go back for. Setting the first bag down by the large bin, Mikoto lifts the lid up and then dumps the bag inside. Just as he is about to go back in for the second batch, a crashing sound stops him. It is not the sound of glass breaking and not the sound of rodents. It is something heavier and Mikoto cautiously sidesteps to look.

 

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark lighting, but once Mikoto does, his eyes widen in surprise. In front of him is the man that often appears in his dreams. The soft locks of hair look like a darker shade of brown at night but there’s no mistaking his face. Mikoto recognises the high nose, long eyelashes, smooth skin and the lanky body that is lying in a mess on the floor. Even the red that stains his face is the same. It reminds Mikoto a lot of the first dream and he can feel his breathe stopping short.

 

“Mikoto!” Izumo calls out from inside but his voice comes closer as he pokes his head through the door, “Are ya alright out there?”

 

“Izumo,” Mikoto whispers quietly. “Am I dreaming?”

 

“What,” Izumo hisses back.

 

“It’s him,” Mikoto points out and shuffles a bit to the left so that the man can be seen. “The one from my dreams.”

 

Izumo blinks, dumbfounded, but he studies the man carefully. The unknown man matches the description that Mikoto had given him. Mikoto continues to look up at him and Izumo sighs. Izumo reaches over to pinch Mikoto’s cheek. Izumo makes sure that it hurts for all the trouble that Mikoto gives him (but it’s mostly because this chance won’t come again).

 

“You’re not,” Izumo confirms for him, despite knowing that trouble is now on the way. “Dreaming I mean.”

 

“Huh…” Mikoto nods and then looks up at Izumo hopefully, “Can we keep him?”

 

Izumo rolls his eyes because he doesn’t stand a chance. Mikoto’s urge to protect this person has never been stronger. His dreams are different—they are always outside of his control. But if this person is the one, Mikoto will do everything it takes to protect him here and now. That’s how stubborn his best friend is. Izumo has known Mikoto long enough now to know when he needs to back down.

 

Mikoto shoots him a pleading look.

 

“Fine, fine,” Izumo gives in. “Let’s get him inside. You’re in charge of his care okay.”

 

Mikoto finally smiles, “Okay.”

 

Unfortunately, when the man wakes up, Mikoto is out on an errand and the first person that the man sees is Izumo. He enthusiastically introduces himself as Totsuka Tatara and instead of being attached to Mikoto, it is Izumo that Tatara follows everywhere. It takes several months to clear the misunderstanding but even when they do, Izumo and Tatara band together just so that they can tease Mikoto.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for a great week!! And thank you for the mods for providing the prompts this year. Hopefully, we'll be back next year!


End file.
